Kidnapped
by Miss Ugly Chick
Summary: What happens if Katara is kidnapped by Zuko, found out that when she was a child, she was his best friend and now they have to get married to have peace between nations? Will Zuko love Katara like he loved her before or will Mai kill her before he does?
1. Relialising

"Aang, we need to stop for supplies soon." Katara called out, over the wind. The group was out over the Earth Kingdom on Appa. Momo was sitting on Sokka and Toph was lying down right in the middle of the walkway. "I don't know Katara, Zuko has been following us and it might not be safe to land." Aang called back. Katara looks down. "If I quickly did some shopping and you stayed in that cave down their, I should be back with in two or three minutes. All we need is some food." Katara says as she looks up. Aang just nods. As Appa lands, Toph jumps up and screams "LAND!!!!!!" Sokka woke up and said "Where's the fire?" stupidly. Katara jumps out and grabbed her money bag. They had 22 silver coins. That was just enough. "Back in a moment!" Katara yelled as she begins to run towards the market.

Zuko looks around the market with his uncle, looking for some more Jasmine tea.

"We don't NEED any more tea!!!!" he yells for the tenth thousand time. But Iroh still looked for his tea. "OUPH!! Sorry." Zuko heard someone say as they bump into him. Katara picked herself up and ran towards the next stall. Zuko, on the other hand, just stood there staring. 'Zuko, Zuuuuukoooo? Are you listening?" Iroh waved his hand in front of his face. "Hm? What is it Uncle?" "You seem….distant, nephew." Iroh responded. "No, just thinking about my childhood." "Again?" "Not that my scar, earlier then that."

_*Flashback*_

"_Prince Zuko," Iroh called him "Your father wants to see you." Zuko runs to the throne room, to find the leader of the Southern Water Nation, his wife and two children. "Prince Zuko." "Father." Zuko responded with a bow. "This is Chief __Hakoda, his wife __Kya and his children. His children will be staying for a study on how royalty lives in the fire nation. They will be your and Azula's responsibility. You will show them how you act on your daily routine with Azula, and at the same time, you will be learning about the water nation." With that, Katara and Sokka stood up and bowed to Zuko. When they stood the Fire Lord told them to go. As soon as they were outside Sokka started to complain. "How can you leave in this heat?? Why is everyone so strict?? _

_Why-" "SHUT UP SOKKA!!!!" Katara yelled. "Is he always this annoying?" Zuko asked. "Yes. I am Katara. You are?" "Zuko."_

_*End of flashback.*_

"I know her Uncle. She was the girl who was studying the fire nation nine years ago." "I wonder how long it would take for you to realize that." Iroh replied. "How long have you known that?!?!" "About three years." But Zuko wasn't listening, he was to busy thinking what his father told him two days before Katara left.

_*Flashback*_

"_Chief Hakoda has decided to have a peace offering between our nations. When you are old enough, you will marry Princess Katara."_

_*End of flashback.*_

**AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. This is my first ATLAB fic. And I am doing four other fics at the same time, (I like to keep busy.) so I might be a bit long with writing more chapts. Also, I won't put another chapter up UNTIL I get at LEAST 5 reviews. Okay? Good. M.U.C. **


	2. Thinking

_**AN: I KNOW I SAID 5 REVIEWS BUT i have no brain... the zombies encouraged me to write more. Also I NEED a beta, please HELP ME!!!!! Okay notes to the two reviews I got:**_

_**i have no brain... the zombies: GREAT review, it's the best on I got yet!!! in this chapter Zuko is a bit OOC.**_

_**GracefulFighter: Yeah, normally I do, just in the beginnings I fail to write a lot. And the ends. **_

_**Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**_

I don't not own ATLAB and I don't think I will in the near future.

"Sokka! Stop eating all of the food!!! You have eaten more than Aang, Toph and I put together!!" Katara yelled over Appa. "No I haven't! Toph eats more then me!!" he called back. "No she didn't." "Anyway, when are we going to land???" This time Aang yelled out "When we find an island that can hide Appa and us so the Zuko can't see us." Katara looks down and sees a fire nation ship under them. "Aang, we have a problem!!" Appa started to get hit by fire balls. "Appa!!" Aang screamed. Katara started to slide don, now holding on to Appa's side. "AANG!!" Then Appa got scared and started to shake. Katara let go and fell to the icy water below.

Zuko called off the fire. "Sir, the Avatar's girlfriend has gone over." "Then go get her!" "We can't swim." Zuko dived into the water. 'We can't swim, honestly!' he thought as he swam down to the bottom of the ocean floor. Katara was down there; she had hit her head hard and was unconscious. Zuko picked her up and over his shoulder and swam all the way back up. She wasn't heavy, but is did weight enough that by the time Zuko got back up to the surface, he was gasping for air.

"Take her to the guest room." Iroh said when they had checked her to see if see had a fever. "And let her rest." Iroh finished. "Yes sir!" The men chorused. "Wait! She is not to be treated like a whore! She is a human being and she is NOT going to be a sex toy, got it?" Zuko asked. The men nodded, looking very down. Iroh coughed and they left, as soon as they did e laughed. "What NOW Uncle?" "Nothing Nephew, would you like to go have some tea with your favorite Uncle?" "NO I DO NOT WANT TEA!!!!!"

When Katara woke up, she realized that she wasn't on Appa, or at camp. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud. "Ah, you are awake. Would you care for some tea?" Katara whipped around, only to find an old man, she thins that Zuko calls him Uncle. "Yes please." She said slowly. She sat down in front of him. "You might want to stay in this room for a while, the ships crew keep looking at you, as Zuko put it, like you are a whore and they are waiting to pounce." Katara laughed. "That is SO unlike Zuko." Iroh laughed as well. "My name is Iroh, and you are?" "Katara."

The next time Katara heard the door opened, Zuko came in. He leaned against the door, listening. After what he was listening to disappeared he came over and sat next to Katara. Katara looked at him funny. 'What?" "Your acting strangely today, first you tell your men off that they think I am a play thing and now your not even yelling at me, asking me where Aang is." Zuko cracks a smile. "Yeah. I just have had a change of heart."

Aang starts to pace. "OI! Twinkle-toes. Sit down, this is the tenth time you have gotten up and paced." Toph yelled. "DO YOU THINK I Can WHEN MY BEST FRIEND HAS JUST BEEN KIDDNAPPED BY A FIRE NATION MAD MAN!?!?!?" Aang screamed, almost in tears. "Aang, we know you are worried, hell, we all are. But you **NEED** to calm down. It does you no good just to pace. We need to work together, form a plan **THEN** go rescue Katara." Sokka said. He was already crying, how could he just let her fall like that? It is his entire fault; he broke his promise to his father. His thoughts were broken when a fire nation eagle landed right next to him. Two letters where in there.

_**Dear Prince Sokka,**_

_**Don't expect to get your sister back any time soon, your father put up a peace treaty and now she has to marry me. NO exceptions.**_

_**Prince Zuko.**_

_**Dear Aang,**_

_**I am afraid my nephew is right, when Katara was only six she came to the fire nation with her brother for studies. I am afraid that Katara is now engaged to Prince Zuko.**_

_**Iroh.**_

Aang fell into a fit of tears. The girl of his dreams has to get married to a fire nation scumbag! What should he do now?

Katara was talking Iroh when she asked the question that has been bothering her most. "What does Zuko want with me here?" Iroh sighed. "Do you remember when you where seven and you and your brother came to the fire nation for study? And Prince Zuko and Princess Azula were your 'teachers' in a way?" Katara nodded. "Well, three days before you left, your father told the Fire Lord that as a peace treaty you and Zuko will marry, when Zuko was old enough." Katara paled. "So you are saying that I have to go to the Fire Nation to get married to Zuko?" Iroh nodded and waited. She reddened with anger. "NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!!!!!!" "I am afraid you have to." Katara turned around to face Zuko. "This isn't my first idea of a happy life either." Katara kitted her eyebrows together. "You're right." She agreed. "It's going to be a living hell." With that, she left to the top deck with Iroh to practice her bending, Zuko just stood there shocked.

As Katara walked onto the deck she started to cry. Of course she knew this, but she hoped everyone would forget. Now she is going to be handed over to the fire nation and she didn't even get a say in it. "You could always say 'I don't'" Iroh said as he came to stand next to her. "They would have already thought of that, they will have something to make me say 'I do.'" Katara said with a sigh. "Ginseng tea?" Katara smiled. "Sure."

Zuko cam around the corner to find his uncle and Katara talking over a cup of tea. "So, how old are you Katara?" Katara smiled, "Isn't it rude to ask a girl how old she is?" Iroh smiled and nodded. Katara laughed. "I am sixteen. How old Zuko?" Iroh looked down. "Eighteen." Katara looked how down he was. "What's wrong Iroh?" "It has been five years since he was banished. Sad thing is he was banished on his birthday." Katara looked shocked. Iroh looked at her and smiled. "His father wasn't a….pleasant person t be around with." Katara just stared. She shocked Iroh when, the girl with the most proud, fearless voice said in barely a whisper "I never liked him, he scared me and Sokka right out." Iroh said "What didn't you like in the fire nation?" Katara smiled.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Katara!!" Sokka yelled over the training grounds. "WHAT NOW SOKKA?" she screamed back. "Zuko wants to see you." Katara jumped up and ran over to her brother. He waved his hand over to his bedroom. "He wants to see if you want to go to the city to go shopping with his Uncle." Katara giggled. She always liked Iroh. She knocked on the door. "Enter." Katara walked in and shut the door quietly. Inside Katara saw Zuko and his girlfriend Mai together. "Katara, Uncle would like to know if you would like to go shopping?" Katara smiled and nodded. "Very well, I will tell him. You will leave after lunch." Katara just nodded and left the room. "Katara, why do you look so pi-?" "Sokka!" Katara whispered like she was yelling. She lead him around the corner. "That Mai chick is a real pain in my ass!" Katara declared. "Why?" "She was sitting on Zuko's lap, looking at me smugly!" Sokka coughed. "What?" "Katara and Zuko sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" "SOKKA!!!!"**_

_**Later that afternoon:**_

"_**Katara." Iroh said. "Yes Iroh." Katara replied. "Where is Zuko?" Katara grinned. "Sokka said to tell you he was to busy shagging Mai to come." She said. Iroh laughed. "So, what don't you like about the fire nation? When ever you practice and Azula or Zuko come to practice you either go beyond what you normally do, normally causing you to pass out or you leave the training grounds." Katara thought for a minute. "On the ride here, Mum said that all fire nation Princes. Princesses extra think to much of themselves. Also that everything is SOOO strict! Look at all the shops and houses." Iroh looked around, there wasn't one out of place. Everything was organized and quiet. "There are no kids playing, and it is really quiet. Home, everyone treats each other the same and everything isn't this organized and loud!!!" Iroh looked at her. She is panting. "What happened when you visited your home?" Katara stared to cry. "The Fire Nation attacked and killed my mother." Iroh decided to talk to his brother about this later.**_

"Same as what I said when I was ten." Katara said. Iroh laughed "Only Zuko isn't shagging Mai this time." The couple laughed and continued their tea while Zuko thought that her mother must have died when they were at the Fire Nation. He needed to talk to her about his past; hopefully she will trust him and the Avatar will come before they get married. With that he went upstairs to meditate.

**AN: sorry it was short, but it is like 1 am and I need to go to bed. (I do all of my best work at night.) M.U.C** qo{-]


	3. Training

Katara stood near the railings with her hands out. She slowly pulled out a large ball of water and placed it right in the middle of the training mat. She walked right into it and started to make the ball grow larger. Then she made the water into round bar. When she had twenty round water 'bars' she started to move them around and around faster and faster. Then she lifted them up with her in them. She stayed like that for a few minutes before stopping the water and just hung there. Iroh came in from behind "She is one smart water bender."

Zuko was training like mad, kick, kick, punch.

"Your energy is to far up, bring it down a little." Iroh instructed.

Zuko screamed in frustration. He wanted to move onto lightening, Azula completed lightening by the time she was twelve. He punched and licked until he completed the move he was practicing. Iroh sighed.

"Come over here Zuko, I would like to show you something." Zuko followed, confused.

They walked up till they were just behind Katara, who was twirling, punching, jumping and ducking in more of a dance then a fighting status.

"Price Zuko," Iroh whispered. "Water and fire may be enemies, but when you look they have the same basics. Lightening bending is just water bending with fire in the veins."

"So you're saying that in order to complete my training I have to learn how to dance?" Zuko asked. He never had too much patience with stuff like that.

"No, I am saying that to complete your bending you have to be more like Katara, concentrating and making each move like a dance so then she stays on it till she completes it. Maybe a few lessons from he-"

"**NO NO NO**!!!!!!!!!! I do not want lessons from a water bender." Katara heard them and walked over to them. Iroh pushed them into a room and waited. Katara must have decided that she was hearing things because she went back into the training room. When the boys walked out

"What's wrong with having a water bender teaching you the basics?" Katara shocked him. He looked around for Iroh but he was waving to Katara, running away.

"Shit!"

Iroh was laughing as he heard Katara yelling at Zuko about how annoying he was. He was arguing back that he didn't want to learn water bending for fire bending. Finally, Katara stormed out, huffing.

"I can't believe him!!" Katara yelled.

"I can't believe her!" Zuko yelled at the same time. With that he went down to meditate.

**AN: Sorry this is SOOOOOOOOO short, haven't been in writers mood because I watched The Boy In Striped Pajamas. It was so sad. Don't own ATLAB and I don't thinl I will in the near future. **


	4. AN

_**AN: Okay then. I have officail decided to do one more chapter for each thing I am writing the I am going to finish them off in the following order:**_

_**Bakugan Battle Brawlers**_

_**The Thief Lord**_

_**Avatar**_

_**NCIS**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Law and Order SVU (I have written it out, just need to get it typed up.)**_

_**Twilight**_

_**Ect ect. I might start a new one before Law and Order and Twilight, I don't know. Okay then. L8r. M.U.C**_


	5. HELP!

I am officially out of ideas. I want Zuko and Katara to have SOME sort of relationship that doesn't consist of them being at each others throats 24/7…anyone have any ideas please PM or review. The quicker you do the quicker I can update. Ideas and comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you. Miss Ugly Chick.


End file.
